Little Wonders
by singmealullaby56
Summary: Based on my story, New Directions: The Next Generation. Little one-shots of the next generation as kids! Follow them as they go through cute, sad, and just plain old hilarious moments with their family and friends. And even watch the old New Directions grow up to become adults and even more surprising...parents.
1. The Jelly Bean Incident

**Okay guys, as promised I will begin the one-shots of the next generation in their younger years. But not only them, but also the old New Directions before they had their kids! So hopefully you guys like this! **

It was a hot summer day in L.A. and 4 year old Connor was boringly watching whatever his little sister, Delilah was watching. "Angelina Ballerina" the show was called, and it got boring watching a white mouse dance around in a tutu.

"Can I change the channel Dee?" Connor asked nicely.

The little blonde girl turned her to look at him and shook her head, her curls bouncing up and down as she did so. Immediately she went back to watching her show.

Connor pouted and crossed his arms, huffing angrily. She had been watching TV for nearly an hour already, and he just wanted to watch TV now!

He hopped off the couch and walked towards the kitchen and opened the pantry and took out his favorite treat: jellybeans. He loved the colorful beans so much! Especially the red ones. Those were his favorite! He walked back to the living room, chewing the tasty treat. Delilah was no longer watching her show, but coloring now.

He sat down in front of her and looked around the living room. He didn't know whether to go with his dad who was in the backyard with Mason and Nikki or show Delilah the trick his dad had shown him. He was going to go with option number 2.

"Hey Delilah, want to see a neat trick?" he asked excitingly.

Delilah perked her head up and tilted her head," What trick?" she asked.

"The jellybean trick!" Connor exclaimed," Daddy showed it to me and it's all kinds of coolness!"

Delilah nodded," Okay." She answered.

Connor grinned excitingly and took out a purple jellybean," Okay, so first you put it up your nose…" Connor placed the purple bean up his nose, giggling while doing so. Delilah raised an eyebrow at what her brother was doing," And then you blow it out, and snot comes out!" Connor finished.

"Ewwww!" Delilah exclaimed, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"It's cool you'll see!" Connor assured, as he attempted to blow out the jellybean. Only…it wouldn't come out.

The 4 year old attempted to blow it out again but no such luck. He attempted it again but it wouldn't budge. And again. And again.

Delilah stared at him, "Where's the jellybean?"

"It's up my nose! And it won't come out!" Connor replied, a scared tone in his voice. Delilah's hazel-green eyes widened and she sat there not knowing what to do.

"Help me Delilah!" Connor shouted, as he tried to take out the jellybean.

"What am I supposed to do?" Delilah questioned.

"I don't know! Take it out before it goes up my brain!" Connor exclaimed.

The 3 year old titled her head confused," It can go up your brain?"

"I don't want to find out! Help me!" Connor replied nervously.

Delilah stood up," I'll go call mommy, she'll know what to do." Delilah told him, before walking out of the living room and going to Quinn.

**~Little Wonders~**

Delilah walked in the dining room where her mother was reading a script and drinking a cup of tea. The 3 year old tugged on her mother's cardigan and Quinn looked down and smiled," Hey baby—"

"Connor's got a jellybean up his nose." Delilah told her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow," What?" She questioned.

"Connor's got a jellybean up his nose and it's going to go up his brain if we don't hurry!" Delilah exclaimed, taking her mother's hand and leading her towards the living room.

Quinn confusedly followed and once the two got to the living room, she saw her distraught 4 year old holding his nose and trying to take out something from his nose.

"Connor what's wrong?" Quinn asked, kneeling next to him.

"I have a jellybean stuck up my nose!" Connor replied nervously.

Quinn's eyes widened as she saw the jellybean bag on the table. She looked back at Connor and saw a bump on his nose. She touched the bump and felt something hard…her son had a jellybean on her nose.

"Oh my god, Connor how did the jellybean go up your nose?!" she asked.

"I tried to show Dee the jellybean trick daddy showed me the other day but the jellybean got stuck!" Connor explained.

Quinn's jaw clenched," Puck you idiot!" she mumbled to herself. She knew of the infamous jellybean trick…

"Mommy how is the jellybean going to come out?" Connor asked concerned.

Quinn picked up Connor and walked to the backyard, Delilah in tow," Mommy are they going to have to chop off Connor's nose?" Delilah asked innocently.

Connor's eyes widened and gulped," They're going to chop off my nose?!" Connor exclaimed.

Quinn shook her head," No honey, they're not going to do that to your nose." Quinn assured as she slid open the glass door and marched outside angrily," Noah Puckerman you are in so much trouble!" Quinn shouted.

Puck was playing soccer with Nikki and Mason and stopped when he heard his wife's scream, "What?" He said stupidly.

Quinn stood in front of him with a glare," Your son has a jellybean up his nose because you taught him the jellybean trick!" Quinn exclaimed, pressing her finger against Puck's chest.

Puck held back a laugh," He did what now? Good job buddy!" Puck praised him, ruffling Connor's hair.

Quinn whacked the back of Puck's head," You idiot he has a jellybean stuck up his nose!"

Puck's face suddenly turned concerned," He does?" Puck saw the bump on one of Connor's nostrils," Let's take him to a doctor."

"No Puck really?" Quinn snapped sarcastically.

Puck suppressed rolling his eyes and gathered the kids up on the mini-van and drove to the hospital.

**~Little Wonders~**

Once they were at the hospital, the family of 6 waited for the doctor to come in and fix the issue in Connor's nose.

"Is the jellybean going up in my brain?" Connor questioned, as he sat down the examination table.

Puck laughed and shook his head," No buddy, it's not."

"But they'll probably cut your nose open to take out the jellybean." Nikki said with a devious grin.

Connor's eyes widened as he touched his nose," They-they're going to do that?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears.

Quinn shook her head," No sweetie, Nikki's playing around. They won't do that." Quinn assured.

Mason started running around the room, giggling. He was the energetic child," Mason no running!" Quinn scolded.

Puck grabbed the 3 year old and held him, causing the 3 year old to pout and cross his arms angrily.

The door opened and a gray haired man walked in with a pearly smile," Well if it isn't the Puckermans? What can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

"Well…" Puck began.

"Our son Connor got a jellybean stuck up his nose and we can't get it out." Quinn explained.

The doctor chuckled, thinking it was a joke until he saw the serious looks in the parents faces," Seriously?"

Quinn and Puck nodded. The doctor took a pair of tweezers from a cabinet and stood in front of Connor," You won't feel anything Connor I promise." The doctor assured as the tweezers went up one of Connor's nostril and then he took out a purple jellybean full of boogers.

"Eww!" Nikki and Delilah said at the same time with a disgusted look on his face.

"Cool!" Mason exclaimed.

The doctor chuckled and threw out the jellybean," Well Connor, I hope you learned never to stick anything up your nose ever again." The doctor joked.

Connor nodded," Yes sir never again!" Connor promised.

The doctor chuckled," Thank you doctor. Let's hope we don't have another incident like this again." Quinn said.

"No problem. Have a good day guys." The doctor told them before leaving the room.

**~Little Wonders~**

The family of 6 was driving home from the hospital. It was weirdly quiet until Delilah spoke up," We should change Connor's name to Jellybean."

Quinn turned her head back and chuckled," Why do you say that Dee?" she asked.

"Because that's what I'm going to call him forever and ever!" Delilah giggled.

Puck and Quinn laughed," Whatever you say Dee."

"Can a jellybean go up your brain?" Nikki asked.

Quinn grinned," I don't know Nikki, you'll have to figure that out."

Nikki raised an eyebrow," I have to stick a jellybean up my nose?"

"No!" Quinn and Puck said at the same time, they had enough for one day.

Connor rubbed his nose," I never want to have a jellybean ever again." He said.

"Okay jellybean." Delilah said to him.

Connor furrowed his eyebrows together," Don't call me that."

"Okay jellybean." Delilah replied with a nod.

"Delilah I'm serious!" Connor exclaimed.

"Jellybean…" Delilah giggled.

Connor pouted," Mommy tell her to stop!"

"Jellybean…" Delilah trailed off, giggling.

Quinn chuckled," Sweetie I think your brother had enough of the word today."

Delilah nodded and became quiet. There was a peculiar silence in the car until Delilah giggled," Jellybean…"

"Mom!"

**Okay! So what'd you think? Give me any suggestions of what you would like next. For any family! **


	2. There Goes My Soldier

**Hi guys, so as you know, I haven't updated Little Wonders in a long time. Sorry about that. Anyway, today has not been a good day for me. I just lost my big brother. And by big brother, I mean Cory Monteith. Glee was like my family, it held me together. It gave me strength. And I just lost a member from the family, but he's still here. He isn't gone forever. He's in my heart and in yours. I will make sure to keep Cory's memory standing, so people can know about this amazing, dorky guy that changed my life—no scratch that, that **_**saved**_** my life. You all know I struggled with self-harm, bulimia, and depression, but Glee helped me. Cory helped me too. He struggled with drugs so my cutting and bulimia was like an addiction, but he stayed strong and so shall I. He's not dead, he just took a midnight train going anywhere. I love you Cory, and my condolences go to the Glee Cast, Lea, Cory's family and friends, and us gleeks. Stay strong guys! Now, I decided to make this Little Wonders one-shot about the Hudson family. I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

**~Little Wonders~**

"I can't believe you have to go back tomorrow!" Rachel frowned as she rested her head against her husband's bare chest.

Finn frowned and sighed, running his large hands through her brown hair," I know, I'm sorry Rach. If it was up to me, I'd be here with you and the kids all the time but—"

"They need you." Rachel cut in, looking up to Finn," I know. And I understand that. "Rachel paused and sighed," I just can't do this by myself." She confessed," How am I going to handle having my 6 year old little girl go through this terrible disease and still be a mother to my other two children? How Finn?" She needed Finn with her physically. She needed his comfort to go through this rough moment in their life, but he was off in the other side of the world, praying every day he's still alive.

He hugged Rachel tighter and looked into the chocolate brown eyes he fell in love with," You stay strong. For me and them. Show Addie that you're her mommy and that you're not going anywhere, and that she's going to get through this. Show Cheryl and Oliver that you love them and that you're still there, be their mom and be there. Even if I'm not here physically Rach, I'm right here." He pointed to Rachel's heart," And if that's not enough for you, than just look at the sky and look for the star named Finn Hudson. And know I'm there for you, watching over my family."

Rachel's eyes welled up in tears," Oh Finn…" she wiped the tears falling from her cheeks," You know we live in New York, you can't see the stars. I need _you_." She insisted.

"Just because you can't see the stars doesn't mean they're not there."

Rachel smiled," You got me there." She giggled.

Finn chuckled and kissed her forehead and then leaned his forehead against hers," It doesn't matter where I am. If I am thousands of miles away, or here next to you, I will _ALWAYS_ love you. And you and the kids matter to me the most in this world. I will always protect you guys no matter what. I'm only gone for a while Rachel, I'll be back before you know it." He assured.

Rachel grinned," I'm so glad to hear that…" a single tear shed down her cheek and Finn brushed it off with his thumb," You owe me something Mr. Hudson." She smirked.

He raised an eyebrow and gave his typical lopsided grin," And what do I owe you _Mrs. Hudson_?" he smirked.

"A _big_, _passionate_ kiss. It's the least you could do." She winked.

"I'd be delighted to do so." He leaned in and planted his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. Rachel climbed on top of him, the two engaging in a heated make-out session. Suddenly the door-knob turned, squeaking as it opened and the couple immediately broke away from each other and tried to look casual, Rachel fixing her hair while Finn put on his shirt.

" Mommy? Daddy?" Oliver's voice spoke out, his little brown curls were in a mess and he was wearing his Spiderman pajamas while clutching onto his stuffed Lion.

Rachel and Finn smiled," Hey little man, what's up?" Finn questioned.

7 year old Oliver looked down shyly," I had a bad dream." He said softly.

"What was your dream my little lion cub?" Rachel asked, extending her arms for Oliver to be embraced in. Ollie immediately rushed into his mother's arms and she hugged him comfortingly.

"That Adeline got sicker and we couldn't find daddy anywhere." Tears welled up in Ollie's warm brown eyes, he had his mother's eyes. Finn and Rachel looked at each other, it looked like this affected Cheryl and Oliver more than they thought.

"Hey kiddo," Finn spoke up, placing his hand on his son's shoulder," I'm only going to be gone for a little while. I'll be back before you know it. And Addie's going to be okay. She just needs her big brother there to comfort her and help fight that icky monster inside her."

Oliver nodded, and Rachel wiped the tears off his cheeks while she kissed the top of his messy brown curls," Promise?" he sniffed.

"I pinkie promise." Finn gave his lopsided smile and stuck out his pinkie. Oliver giggled and linked his smaller pinkie with his dad. Rachel watched with a proud grin as her little man and her big man bonded. Finn let go of his son's pinkie and looked at him," Now my dear Oliver, it's time to go back to bed because it's _way_ past your bedtime little man." Finn ruffled his son's curls.

Oliver shook his head and his eyes widened in fear," W-what if I have a bad dream again?" his lip quivered in fear.

Finn shook his head," You won't. Want to know why?" Finn hopped off their king-sized bed and opened his nightstand drawer, taking out his army dog tags. He sat back down on the bed and grinned," Because my dog tags ward off bad dreams if you keep them on. Do you want them?"

Oliver nodded his head vigorously," Yes! Yes! I want them! Can I have them? Pleeease?" Ollie begged.

Finn and Rachel laughed and Finn nodded," Of course you can buddy." Finn placed the dog tags on Ollie, they were obviously too long for the little boy but Oliver didn't mind," There you go. No more bad dreams for you!" he smiled.

Oliver put on his lopsided grin, he got it from his father," Thanks daddy. I can go to bed now!" he grinned, revealing his two missing front teeth.

"All right then." Finn nodded grabbing his song and picking him up high in the air," Super Ollie is off to fight the bad dreams!" Finn made a bunch of exploding sound effects and Oliver giggled as Finn "flew" him all the way to his race-car bed.

Finn placed Oliver on his bed and tucked him in," There you go little man. Ready to sleep?" Oliver nodded and Finn smiled," Good." He kissed Oliver's forehead and ruffled his hair before walking to the door and turning off the light switch.

Finn was about to go back to his bedroom when Oliver called out," Daddy?"

The soldier turned around," Yes little man?" he asked.

"Are you coming back home?"

Finn nodded," Of course I am. I always come home."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now get some sleep little man."

Oliver nodded and clutched the dog tags and closed his eyes, "Okay, goodnight daddy."

Finn smiled," Goodnight little man." The man walked back to his bedroom where his wife waited for him. The moment he entered, he shut the door and turned to Rachel," Now where were we?" he smirked. Rachel giggled as Finn climbed onto the bed and enveloped Rachel into a passionate kiss before turning off the lamp.

**~Little Wonders~**

The next day, the sun shined and the hustle and bustle of New York City began. Finn, Rachel, Cheryl, and Oliver were finishing up breakfast. Finn was heading to the airport at 3 o' clock in the afternoon back to his station in Afghanistan. So they were going to try to fit in as much family bonding as they can.

"Are we going to go see Addie today?" 9 year old, Cheryl questioned. Adeline's leukemia made her sicker so the doctors told the Hudson's she had to stay in the hospital.

Finn nodded," Of course we are! We always do Sherry. You want to see your little sister don't you?" Cheryl grinned and nodded. Finn chuckled," So do I. I want to see my little Birdy."

"Daddy, do you _really_ have to go?" Cheryl asked, a frown on her face.

Finn frowned and nodded," Sadly I do, Sherry. But don't worry, I'll be back. Your Super Daddy isn't going anywhere anytime soon." He grinned.

Cheryl grinned widely, taking after her mother's signature show-smile," Really?"

"Really. I'll even be back before your birthday." He promised," What's your theme this year?"

Cheryl right away dived into the topic," Well at first I was debating whether it should be princesses or fairy themed." The little brunette began, playing with one of her pigtail braids," But then I decided those were _way_ too overrated so I came to a conclusion to what I want the theme of my party to be." She made a dramatic pause," Soldiers. I'm dedicating it to the bestest daddy in the world." She smiled.

Finn's eyes welled up in tears, "You're dedicating your party to me?"

Cheryl nodded," I want people to know that I have a hero for a daddy."

"Come here you!" Finn laughed as he embraced his eldest daughter in his infamous bear hugs," Daddy loves you, you know that?" he said to her.

Cheryl smiled," I know, I love you too."

Finn smiled and broke the hug looking at his daughter and then the time," Oh we should head off to the hospital! We don't want to waste any time!" he exclaimed.

Rachel laughed," Babe relax, it's only 9 o' clock."

"That's still not enough time."

**~Little Wonders~**

The Hudson clan walked in Saint Jude Children's Research Hospital, the colorful hospital gave them hope that the youngest Hudson would be okay.

They walked to the main desk and a kind woman greeted them with a grin," Hey there Hudson clan!" she exclaimed," Come to see Adeline, right?"

Finn nodded," Of course." He replied.

"Well you know where she's at. But she just had a chemo session earlier so she's a bit tired but I'm sure that'll go away when she sees you guys." The woman explained with a smile.

Rachel and Finn nodded," Thank you Donna." Rachel smiled before they walked towards an elevator and to Adeline's room.

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand nervously, she always got nervous every time they visited Adeline. Seeing her little girl…struggle so bad. It broke her heart.

Finn looked down at her," It's okay. She's going to be okay." He assured.

Rachel pursed her lips and nodded, smiling softly at Finn. They stepped into the all-familiar room 316. 6 year old Adeline was lying on the hospital bed, watching a musical-movie which the little girl always complained on how," the movie could never be better than seeing the true wonder of the musical come to life on Broadway." Adeline had always been a mini-Rachel since birth. And tended to copy Rachel in any way possible, Adeline had always been attached to Rachel. But she was still a daddy's girl.

Adeline looked away from the movie and her gray eyes lit up in excitement and she grinned," You came!"

Rachel laughed," Of course we did!" she walked over to her daughter and kissed her bald head," We always do." Rachel smiled, caressing her little girl's cheek. Adeline was diagnosed with Childhood Lymphoblastic Leukemia 5 months ago. It was a hard toll on them. But they kept strong, for Adeline.

"How's my little soldier doing?" Finn asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm okay. They gave me the magic medicine to make my cancer go away but I don't like needles. They hurt too much." Adeline frowned.

Finn frowned as well," I know Birdy. But you have to take that magic medicine if you want to get better. This'll be over soon, okay?" he squeezed her tiny hand in assurance.

Adeline nodded," Okay." She eyed him up and down, immediately noticing his uniform," You're leaving?" she asked.

Finn sighed, nodding," Yeah, Birdy, I am."

Adeline's lip quivered and she burst into tears, clutching onto her daddy's uniform," Daddy don't go!" she begged, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Finn bit his lip to hold back the tears, hugging his daughter," I'm sorry baby, but daddy has to go. He has to fight the bad guys, remember?" he asked her.

Adeline sniffed, looking up at her dad with those puppy dog eyes that always made him melt," But I want you to stay…can't you stay for a while longer?" she pleaded in a soft voice.

A tear slid down Finn's cheek," I know you want me to stay, but they need me back over there. They need me to be a hero." He explained.

Rachel's placed her hand over her mouth to hold herself back from crying, her heart was breaking and she squeezed Cheryl's shoulder softly and the 9 year old scooted closer to her mother as comfort.

Finn looked at Adeline," Want to know something Birdy?" he questioned, Adeline nodded," You and I, we're fighters. We don't give up and we fight with all our might. We're like superheroes! So we need to fight the bad guys! So you fight the bad monster inside while I fight the monsters outside, yeah?"

Adeline nodded," O-okay…"

Finn smiled and took off his camouflaged army combat jacket," Here Birdy. You're a little soldier too. You're going to fight just like daddy," he helped her put on the jacket," and you're not going to stop fighting ever, promise?" he looked at her.

Adeline hugged herself, breathing in the scent of her father," I promise." She nodded.

Finn grinned," Good." He kissed her forehead," You're daddy's little fighter."

**~Little Wonders~**

Finn, Rachel, Cheryl, and Oliver were at the airport. Finn's flight was about to take off and the teary eyes family were sad to see Finn depart.

Cheryl and Oliver hugged their dad tightly," Daddy don't go!" they cried, clutching onto their father.

Tears slid down Finn's face as he hugged his two children tightly," I don't want to go either kiddos. But daddy has a job to do. He has to fight the bad guys, remember?"

"No! Stay here with us daddy!" Cheryl exclaimed as tears rushed down her face, not wanting to see her daddy go.

Finn wiped the tears off her cheeks," I know Sherry, I wish I could. But I'll be back, I promise." He assured.

"B-but what if you don't?" she asked, with wide eyes.

Finn shook his head," I will, want to know why?" he paused," Because I love my family very much and I want to see them again, so that's what keeps me coming back. You guys. I'll be back. And we're going to have lots of fun at your party!"

Cheryl grinned and nodded," Okay." She paused and looked down," I'm still going to miss you…"

"I know Sherry, but look," he reached into his backpack and took out his combat helmet," So you won't miss me too much, just wear this, and it's like I'm there." He smiled," But I'm always here. Right here." He pointed to her heart. He placed the helmet on Cheryl, it was huge on her but Cheryl kept it on.

Cheryl hugged her daddy tightly one last time," I love you daddy!" she muffled through her dad's uniform.

He hugged her back, rubbing her back," I love you too Sherry." He sighed.

Cheryl broke the hug and Oliver right away embraced his father," I'm going to wear your army tags all the time so I can help you fight the monsters." Oliver promised.

Finn chuckled," Thanks buddy, I appreciate the help little man." He smiled.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too little man."

Finn stood up and took his backpack and placed it on his shoulders, he looked at his kids and saluted them. Cheryl and Oliver stood straight and saluted their father back.

Tears rolled down Rachel's eyes watching the scene.

"I don't see a salute from my wife…that hurts." Finn told her with a lopsided grin.

Rachel laughed and raised her hand and saluted him," Stay safe soldier."

"Yes ma'am." Finn nodded.

Rachel hugged him tightly," I love you so much Finn Hudson." She whispered, crying.

Finn embraced her," I love you too Rachel Hudson. Don't ever forget that."

Rachel nodded taking off her necklace that said, 'Rachel'," Here Finn, so you can keep me in mind."

Finn took the necklace and placed his by his heart," I always keep you in my mind."

Rachel blushed and smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Stay safe and come home." She told him.

"Always."

The announcer called for Finn's flight to board the plane and Finn sighed," That's my cue. I love you guys, I'll come back. I promise." He assured.

Rachel nodded and kneeled next to her kids, hugging them close to her," Say goodbye to daddy."

"Bye daddy!" Cheryl and Oliver waved goodbye to Finn.

Finn waved back, starting to walk towards the boarding plane," I love you guys!" he exclaimed.

Rachel, Cheryl, and Oliver watched with teary eyes as the soldier boarded the plane," There goes my soldier…" Rachel whispered.

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed it! This was really hard for me to write, but I felt it was necessary. Again, stay strong everyone. We'll get through this. He's gone, but never forgotten.**

**Rest in peace Cory Allan Michael Monteith! **


End file.
